


An Uninvited Guest

by bisexualscreaming



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Past Sexual Abuse, Incubus!Vergil, Mutual Pining, Other, Self-Indulgent, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), witch!oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualscreaming/pseuds/bisexualscreaming
Summary: Jax is just a simple witch, so why was Vergil so infatuated with them?
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. An Unusual Witch

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone wrote a really good fic about V being an incubus so I wanted to write a story about Vergil being an incubus (I don't remember who it was, someone comment the title below, if you can find the story go give the author some kudos its a good read).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax is just a simple witch, so why was Vergil fallling for them?

It was a calm night in Redgrave City. The wind was blowing, the streets were empty and the moon was at its fullest. And a certain blue incubus was out to find new humans to play with. Vergil had spent the past few nights in this city, gathering energy through his lustful endeavors. But it was becoming too boring for him. It was hardly even a game anymore. All Vergil had to do was plant a mere suggestion in a mortal’s mind, and then they were suddenly agreeing to him, without even thinking of the repercussions of their deal. They were lucky Vergil wasn’t a violent incubus, that he only took enough energy to sustain himself. But there was something different in the air tonight. Something powerful. And it tempted Vergil. He just had to find this power, and convince it’s owner to bestow it upon him. Vergil looked out over the city, spread his wings and flew north.

Vergil could feel this power from a distance. Where had this person been? Why didn’t he notice their presence sooner? And why couldn’t he get a read on whether they were a man or a woman? Vergil flew closer to the magical energy source, landing on a small balcony with a sliding glass door. This was the source of that magical power? Suddenly an individual with messy dark hair came walking into the room, reading an old book, alongside a man with warm tan skin and glasses.

  
“Wanna watch me do this spell, Chris? I’m really feeling my witchy self tonight with the full moon out and everything.” They were the source of this power? Vergil found them quite strange, their face and body were feminine looking but their energy was a blend of both masculine and feminine. This was curious.  
“No thanks babe, I’m too busy flirting with men who will inevitably let me down. But have fun with your witchcraft, just try not to summon anything ~.”

  
“No promises, love.” The witch said with a grin. The man left the room, texting away on his phone. Vergil chuckled, if only he knew. Vergil phased through the door, and hid in the shadows, watching as this witch prepared for their ritual. The witch grabbed a few small candles, placing them in a circle. Then they grabbed their rosemary bundle, burnt the tip, and smoke cleansed the area around them. If Vergil were a lower level demon, this cleansing might have worked on him. Instead, it just gave him a headache. The witch stopped for a moment, right in front of Vergil, and stared for a second. Were they aware of his presence? No, they couldn’t have been, they were just a simple witch. Once they finished the cleansing the room with rosemary, they sat in the middle of candles and began to ground themself. As the witch meditated, Vergil looked on in amazement. Their power, Vergil could feel it growing, it was like a ripening rosebud at the base of their spine leading all the way down into the floor. This witch had potential to grow very powerful. Their soul smelt like fresh lavender, and their aura radiated purple just like the flower. Vergil longed to envelop himself in that smell, to be overcome by it. Vergil reached out to touch the glowing ball of energy but quickly stopped himself.

As he stepped back, the witch snapped their head back and got up. They glanced around the room, not finding anyone there. The witch grabbed the rosemary bundle again, vigorously rotating it around themself. Despite the headache, Vergil leaned against the wall and stared at the witch. He had planned on leaving this city but now that he had found them, little Lavender, he was staying. He would harvest some of his lovely Lavender’s power. He would make sure of it. He just had to find a way to convince them to give him some.  
Lavender grabbed a bowl of water, sat back down in the middle of the candles and recited their affirmation,  
“I now release what no longer positively serves me and open up to receive my highest good. I now release what no longer positively serves me and open up to receive my highest good. I now release what no longer positively serves me and open up to receive my highest good. Blessed be.” Lavender held the bowl up to the moonlight and drank until it was empty.

They got up and snuffed out their candles. Vergil wondered what was in that pretty little head of theirs that they wanted to release so badly. As he watched, the witch put away their candles and other items. Then they flopped onto their bed, fumbling around for a while until they eventually fell asleep. Finally, Vergil thought, an opportunity to get into that head of theirs. If he really wanted to, he could have just stolen away some of their energy right then and there, but he didn’t want to taste the bitterness. Nonconsensual energy grabbing always left the taker with a bitter aftertaste, one that only the truly worse incubi could tolerate. Plus, he wasn’t fond of taking advantage of people. He may have been a demon but he had some principles.

Before Vergil could get into Lavender’s head, they began to fidget and mumble in their sleep. He could sense that they were having a nightmare. He wondered what it could be. As he peered into their head, the sight he found depressed him. It was Lavender, but they weren’t in a bright beautiful field where they belonged, frolicking about, they were in a dark pine forest in a perpetual state of running. As Vergil got a closer image, he could see there was a man trying to attack Lavender, his face contorted into a sickly cheshire grin. And his eyes, his eyes were ebony black. The man never ran towards Lavender, he merely hovered over them, as if he was tethered to their back by a cord. Lavender ran but to no avail. They just couldn’t manage to get away. Lavender fidgeted more and more. Suddenly, Vergil felt something in their chest. Was he feeling pity? Why was he feeling this? This was just his next plaything. He actually felt himself wanting to be altruistic for once. Like if he didn’t stop this creature from attacking them, he was no better than it was.

So that’s just what he did. As he manifested himself into the dream, Vergil took his yamato and sliced the invisible tether connecting Lavender to this specter. As soon as the tether disintegrated, so did the ghoul. Lavender suddenly stopped running. Before they could get a look at Vergil, he left their dream. Lavender had stopped fidgeting. Vergil leaned down and whispered into their ear,  
“You’re safe now, Lavender. Goodnight.” Vergil took one last look at them, they looked like they were at peace. Vergil felt strange. Had he grown soft? He had never rescued someone from their inner demons before. It felt… rewarding. Vergil phased through the door and took flight. He wondered what his Lavender would be up to tomorrow.


	2. An Unusual Morning

Jax opened their eyes to the sunlight shining down on them. Maybe it was because of the moon last night but they were feeling refreshed this morning, despite the horrifying nightmare. Jax thought that it might go on forever. They had wondered why it ended so abruptly though. Jax got up and stretched their limbs. Something felt different last night. Like they were being watched. Jax went to the wall where they had felt something. They weren’t sure what it could possibly be, if it was anything at all. There were only two options; it was all in their head, or something was actually there last night. But there couldn't be, right? They had cleansed the hell out of their room. Should they have placed sigils at their balcony? Maybe, just to be safe. It never hurt to be cautious. Jax walked to their balcony with some papers, drew some sigils on them and placed it on the ground. Now that that was out of the way, time for cleaning. They slowly began to declutter their room. As they swept and cleaned their room, they began to feel better. There was likely no spirit or entity, too bad, Jax thought. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew away the sigil papers. Jax ran, trying desperately to grab them to no avail. They watched disheartened as the papers drifted gracefully down to the street below. This time Jax placed the sigils papers on the inside of their room, that should do it. It was getting late, Jax needed to refuel. 

As Jax left the room to go get breakfast, they found a mess. Dirty plates filled the kitchen. And there was Chris, rubbing his temples and looking quite upset. 

“Babe, what happened?” Chris turned around and fidgeted his fingers slightly.

“I was trying to cook us breakfast but I ended up making a mess. I am so sorry babe, I was just trying to do something nice.” Jax chuckled, since when did Chris think he could cook?

“It’s alright hun. How about we go out for breakfast today, my treat.” Chris’s eyes lit up.

“Oh my god, Jax you’re too kind ~.” Chris gave Jax a quick hug and darted to his room to get ready for their impromptu brunch date. Jax headed back to their room when suddenly they stopped. The air felt different, like it did last night, and the hairs on the back of their neck were standing up. Jax mentally prepared themself before slamming the door open and screaming,

“I CAN SENSE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH.” Sadly, there was no one there but the same warm energy they had felt last night still lingered in their room. And the sigil papers were burned up. Jax rubbed their chin. How was it able to do that? This would have to wait until later. They had a date to get to. They stripped off their clothes and changed into some decent clothes. This ghost or whatever it was better not get handsy. Once Jax was finally changed, they ran out of their room, eager to put some distance between them and this strange phenomenon. 

“Hey babe! You ready to go to the cafe?” Suddenly the very warm entity was behind Jax. Oh great. 

“Yeah! Let’s go, hun.” As Chris went ahead, Jax glanced around them. No, it couldn’t be. Was it following them now? They need to research stronger sigils for next time. Jax caught up to Chris. What’s the worst that could happen from one spirit, Jax thought, it could always be a good spirit, like a spirit guide. Or maybe a ghost who had attachment issues. No time to worry about that. It was mimosa time, and nothing was gonna ruin mimosa time. As they walked with Chris, the warm energy behind them persisted, never too close but never far away either. Despite it being weird, it was nice to feel all toasty, especially during the cold autumn day. Jax laughed at themself, were they really grateful that an unknown entity was keeping them warm? It was funny really. At first, Jax was worried, now they were just curious what the entity was. They wondered if Chris felt its presence too. As they both took their seat at the cafe, Jax asked,

“Hey have you been feeling extra warm recently? Like since last night recently?” Chris raised an eyebrow.

“Did you cast some kind of weird spell on me? Because this morning I woke up feeling super confident so thank you.” Jax sighed. Apparently, this entity was something only Jax could sense.

“I didn’t cast a spell on you. But there is something I think I should tell you considering you live with me… I think there’s a spirit in our house.” Chris looked at Jax for a second and proceeded to laugh hysterically.

“Oh my god Jax, you kill me. You’re joking right?” Jax shook their head. 

“Oh fuck me. I literally told you not to summon anything, Jax!” 

“I didn’t summon anything! It just appeared. I was super careful, I swear. On the plus side, it hasn't done anything to me or you.” Chris rubbed their temples.

“So what now, we have a pet ghost?” Jax grinned from ear to ear. That was the kinda answer they were waiting for.

“Can we keep ‘em, please please please!” they giggled. Chris groaned and put his face in his hands.

“If there’s anyone who would have a ‘pet’ ghost, it would be you.” Jax clapped enthusiastically. They knew it was probably stupid and even a bit reckless to keep a unknown entity in their home. But this was the opportunity for a new found interspecies friendship. What’s the worst that could happen?


	3. An Unusual Pet

Pet ghost. That’s what Lavender thought he was, a ghost. It would have to suffice for the time being. If they found out he was actually a demon too soon, they might be hesitant to work with him. He would have to warm them up to the idea. It had been a month since Vergil had started watching Lavender. Lavender would get home from their job at the bakery, do a spell or a ritual, speak with Chris, listen to some music while they went on their phone and then head to bed. Vergil would sometimes follow them to the bakery, just for an extra peek into their life. Lavender was as hard working as they were beautiful. They always were eager to help those around them, in fact it was irritating at times, waiting them put others before themself. They were always there with a piece of advice or a kind word. Even when Vergil thought that someone needed a stern one rather than a kind one. Sometimes their nightmares would come back, but Vergil would put an end to them. Their nightmares would always be the same. That dark creature latched to their back. Vergil wondered why the yamoto couldn’t cut away the latch permanently. It had to be something to do with Lavender’s psyche. Sometimes that could only be resolved by them. Other than those pesky nightmares, not much happened in their life. They didn’t seem to have any friends, other than Chris that is. They mostly stuck to themself and read their occult books. He was honestly surprised they didn't have more people around them. They weren’t unpleasant. They were rather strange though. About a week into watching them, they had actually started speaking to Vergil.

It all started when they couldn’t find their rose quartz crystal. Lavender had spent 30 minutes looking for the damn rock and appeared to be growing frustrated. When they finally gave up, they threw their arms up in defeat, but Vergil could see the gears turning in their head. They approached the spot where Vergil would normally stand, crossed their arms and spoke,

“I know you’re there. I can feel your energy.” Vergil crossed his arms. “And if you’re gonna stay in my apartment, you’re gonna have to earn your keep. So use your powers or whatever and help me.” At first, Vergil was against the idea of using his immense power to find a measly crystal. But if it would make Lavender trust him, he had to try. Vergil checked the room, scanning the room for the crystal's energy. He finally found it in an occult book Lavender kept in the corner of the room. Vergil summoned a gust of wind and flipped the book wide open. Lavender just stood there, perhaps amazed that he had complied with their request. Lavender grabbed the rose quartz and kissed it. 

“No wonder my love life has been tragic, I just left you there to be buried, I’m so sorry lovely.” they cooed at the glossy pink crystal. They walked halfway to the bed before stopping, turning around towards Vergil.

“Thanks honey ~.” Lavender blew a kiss to him. Shockingly, he felt his heart skip a beat. It must have been the magic, Vergil thought, it had to be. No mere mortal had ever had that effect on him. This was their intense power affecting him, that’s it. It couldn’t be anything else.

He wanted to believe that this was merely about Lavender’s incredible power but it was starting to escalate into something else. He had started staying in Lavender’s room until morning. Seeing them roll out of bed was beginning to become part of his routine. Vergil had even stopped taking energy from other mortals, he was living off the essence of demons he fought. What was it about them that he was so fixated on? Was it the way their dark wavy hair sat perfectly on top of their head? Was it the way their brown eyes had the slightest drops of honey in them when they were in the sunlight? Maybe it was the soft look of their curves. The more Vergil looked at Lavender, the more transfixed he became. He had to have them. He wanted to make them his, in every way possible. He could picture it perfectly, that lovely dark hair, wrapped around his fist, and his Lavender powerless beneath him as he pumped away into them. Just as he was beginning to get lost in that lustful thought, Chris and Lavender stumbled into the room, absolutely drunk.

“Jaaax *hic* you think this is a good idea?” Lavender laughed loudly.

“Haha, probabllly not but what other way is there?” They refiled through their things in the corner of the room, knocking books over, and generally making a complete mess of the place. Chris took another swig while Lavender took out a ouija board. Oh no, Vergil knew what was about to happen.

“Hellooo, heree ghostiee!” Lavender waved in Vergil’s direction.

“Babee, it's not a little dogg. You’ll make ‘em mad.” Looks like Chris had more sense then Vergil thought. 

“It’s finee, he likes mee.”

“How do you know it’s a he? Or that _he_ likes you?” Lavender chuckled and slumped against their bed. 

“First, I can sense him. He has a certain masculine energy, ya know? And hello ~ I’m adorable! Of course he likes me. Also the fact that he hasn’t done anything to harm us in the past month supports that theory. Ya know, he even helped me! He found my rose quartz for me.” Chris laughed and picked up the ouija board.

“Okay hun, but I better not wake up to you getting possessed in the middle of the night or I’m gonna be so pissed.” Vergil smirked, he wasn’t interested in getting into Lavender’s body in that way. 

“Okay shut up! We have to be serious, or else it won’t work.” Lavender and Chris put their hands on the planchette.

“Hello spirit, we wish to communicate with you.” Vergil groaned, why did mortals always want to play this game? Not only was it reckless, but it was embarrassing for a high ranking demon such as himself to participate in this child’s game. Nevertheless, Vergil walked over and sit next to them, moved the planchette and spelled out,

“T-H-I-S I-S S-T-U-P-I-D. OH MY GOD HE ANSWERED, HE FUCKING ANSWERED.” Chris was in awe while Lavender simply looked in Vergil direction, completely aware of his presence. 

“Should we be bothering him, he said he thinks this game is stupid.”

“If he finds another way to communicate, he can tell me himself.” Lavender had a look of fiery determination in their eyes. As if they were challenging Vergil. Two could play at that game. Vergil moved the planchette again,

“S-E-E U I-N U-R D-R-E-A-M-S.” Lavender eyes widened at Vergil’s message. Chris looked concerned as Lavender took the bottle and emptied it. 

“Are we not gonna talk about the ghost literally saying he’s gonna enter your brain?” Lavender got up, putting the bottle in the trash while they rubbed their chin. 

“OH MY GOD, IT WAS YOU.” Lavender pointed at Vergil, making him wonder if his invisibility was even working at this point. Chris looked at the empty space they pointed at and looked back at Lavender. The look on Chris’s face was one of pure confusion. 

“Honey, I think you've had enough to drink.” Chris chuckled. 

“No babe you don’t understand. Gimme a sec.” Lavender ran out the door, leaving Chris and Vergil in the room.

“Hey spirit… I just wanna say, thanks for not hurting us. And for making Jax’s life a little better. They really seem to like you.” Vergil slumped against the wall. Why did that sentiment have to mean so much to him? Suddenly, Lavender barged into the room with a bottle of whiskey and a karaoke machine. 

“I’m back! Were y’all talking shit? Cause he was my ghost friend first, so that’s not allowed.” Chris laughed, opening the bottle of whiskey. 

“I was not, relax! Now tell me what you were gonna say before you left.”

“Oh yeah!” Lavender sat down. “I think he’s the one who’s been helping me with the nightmares about… you know.” Chris' eyes lit up.

“Really! Well no wonder you look so well rested, since your ghost pal is helping you out.” Chris hugged Lavender tenderly. Lavender flinched a little at first but settled into the hug. Vergil took note of that reaction. 

“Oooo instead of karaoke, cause my voice is terrible, why don’t we play truth or dare?” Lavender crossed their arms.

“Just because you suck at karaoke doesn't mean you can’t give me the opportunity to show you up. But fine we’ll play truth or dare, now pass that bottle.” Chris and Lavender got up and sat on the bed, passing each other the bottle each chug they took.

“Okay okay, so truth or dare babe.” Lavender tapped their chin and jumped up. 

“Dare! I’m feeling adventurous.” Chris thought hard for a minute. Suddenly his eyes widened. 

“You have to strip to your bra and undies and dance on the balcony, bitch.” Vergil held his breath. Lavender laughed and stripped off their pajamas. They were donning the softest looking black lacy panties and a black bra to match. Oh, how badly Vergil wanted to rip them off. 

“Now who are you wearing that for, cause it’s certainly not for me.” Chris gasped. “Is it for the ghost?!” Chris laughed hysterically. Lavender’s cheeks started to turn pink as they laughed along with him. They had likely forgotten he was there. Vergil couldn’t be happier to see his Lavender, blushing and barely in anything at all. He couldn’t wait until he could finally get those intimates off of that perfectly soft and supple body. He made sure to walk over to Lavender, just so they could feel his presence at their side and be aware that he was watching them intently. Lavender looked in Vergil’s direction, trying to slyly cover their body.

Chris turned on the karaoke machine and started playing some music. 

“Come on, no turning back now.” Chris said as he spoke into the mic. Lavender walked out on the balcony, shivering a little. And then they began to dance. As their hips swayed from side to side to the music, Vergil became mesmerized. Each twirl sent his heart ablaze. He was fixated on each and every move. He couldn’t get enough of them.

“WOO! Come out and join me!” Lavender winked at Vergil. Vergil felt his body clench up. He had to hold himself back from pouncing Lavender. No one had ever tempted him like this. No mortal had ever held this much power over him before. He longed to pick them up right then and there and claim them, where everyone could see. But that would have to wait. Good things come to those who wait, Vergil reminded himself. Lavender came back inside, putting their pajamas back on and sat down next to Chris. For the rest of the night, Lavender and Chris drank all of the whiskey and stayed up late singing karaoke. It was almost four a.m. when the both of them decided to turn in. Lavender flopped onto the bed but not before saying to Vergil,

“Ya know I wouldn’t mind you invading my dreams ~, as long as I got to see you this time… please let me see you... ” And just like that, they knocked out. Vergil walked over and laid down next to Lavender. He curled up next to them, breathing in their essence. That calming lavender smell, it always made him feel safe and assured. It was as if time stood still, and all the things in the world that could bother Vergil suddenly didn’t matter. That’s what Lavender did for him. Vergil was sure at this point that this was no longer a conquest for some power that Lavender held within. All of this was for Lavender’s heart, mind, and soul. It was time to see what Lavender was getting up to in their dreams. As Vergil manifested into Lavender’s dream, he found himself in a field of wheat. It looked like there wasn't a nightmare tonight. And there was Lavender, sitting under a tree. They were in a white flowing dress and crying. Vergil laid against the tree, out of sight, and spoke,

“Why are you crying, Lavender?” They looked up, wiping away their tears.

“I don’t know why.” Lavender sniffled. “But I’m okay now, I promise.” Lavender’s voice cracked on the last word.

“I’d ask that you not lie to me. I can hear you holding back tears.” Lavender grew silent.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to lie. It’s just a bad habit of mine.”

“Lying?”

“Not expressing my true feelings. If I don't say anything, I don’t burden anyone.” The air grew silent between them. Vergil rubbed his temples.

“You do not need to hide your emotions from me. I do not care how burdensome or trivial you think your feelings are. Just tell me them. I am incapable of judgement.” Lavender let out a sigh of relief. 

“Can I see you?” Vergil stepped out from behind the tree and faced them. Lavender stood up and turned to him. Their eyes widened, the look of awe never left their eyes. 

“Hello, Lavender.”

  
  



	4. An Unusual Meeting

Jax had never seen such a beautiful person in their entire life. His hair was silvery white. His piercing eyes were an icy blue, and they held the most intense gaze Jax had ever witnessed. Like he was peering right into their very soul. Jax cleared their throat, he was probably unnerved by their staring. 

“Were you… were you the one who stopped him?” The man stepped closer to Jax, his intense gaze never wavering.

“I couldn’t help myself. I saw you, writhing in your sheets, struggling and I had to help you. I hope you can forgive the intrusion.” Jax lowered their head to avoid his gaze but Vergil raised their chin, so they were looking at him once again. Immediately, Jax felt a rush of heat go to their cheeks and more importantly, their core. They felt their knees grow weak as the man cradled their face. Waves of happiness hit them all at once, and once again tears started to form and fall. Vergil wiped away their tears and pulled Jax into an embrace. His body was a strong foundation for Jax to secure themself on, as their knees grew weaker and weaker. The longer the man held them, the more they never wanted him to let go. Maybe he wouldn’t mind a quick kiss? Or a long one. Where were these intense feelings coming from? Before their thoughts got the best of them, Jax pulled away from the embrace and looked up at the man,

“Who are you? And how did you manage to burn all my sigils?” the man took a deep breath and spoke,

“My name is Vergil. And I am an incubus demon.” Jax stepped back slightly, their knees almost buckling. The heat between their legs just kept flaring up, their body felt shaky when finally their knees gave out. Vergil knelt down in front of Jax.

“I can help with what you're feeling currently. If I had your permission, of course.” Vergil said as he stroked their thigh. Jax moaned involuntarily as they felt his warm touch on their skin. They instinctively covered up their mouth, blushing bright red, mortified that a single touch had aroused them. This wasn’t the time to be getting aroused, Jax thought, this was a demon who could very much snatch their soul away if they weren't careful. They pushed away his hand and asked,

“What do you want from me?” Vergil smirked. 

“Straight to the point, I like that about you. I’m interested in making a deal with you, Lavender.” Jax brows furrowed.

“What kind of deal? Please don't tell me you don’t want my soul.” Vergil chuckled. 

“I’m not that kind of demon. What I want is more sustainable, for the both of us…” Jax shuddered as Vergil stroked their thighs again. They knew what he was insinuating. Jax’s blush only got more intense.

“Umm… Don’t people go crazy or die once they *ahem* sleep with one of your kind.” Vergil leaned in close.

“That’s only if I consume all of you.” Vergil licked lips. “I won’t be doing that however, you’re far too valuable to me. What I’m proposing is an exchange of sorts. You give me a certain amount of energy on a consistent basis. And I will let you have some of my power, not only that but I will also take you under my wing, and teach you magic you never thought obtainable.” Jax eyes widened. They could become an extremely powerful witch. And befriend a mysterious and sexy incubus demon. It was a win-win scenario. But how would they deal with the 'exchange' of energy? What would he feel once he found out about–

“Find out about what, Lavender?” Jax went still. Oh god, he was in their dream, of course he was in their head.

“Nothing, nothing at all. Can we talk about this in person?” Vergil held Jax's hand, brushing his finger against Jax's knuckles.

“Then wake up, Lavender.” And just like that, Jax woke up to a thunderstorm raging outside their window. Lightning struck right outside Jax's window, illuminating the room, and there he was. Standing right in his usual spot. Jax stared at him. This was really happening. Vergil approached slowly and sat down on the bed. He took off his coat, and stretched his ripped shoulders. Jax crawled up next to him, running their fingers up along his left arm. A familiar warm energy radiated from him and consumed Jax. It was comforting, reassuring even. Vergil smirked as Jax realized what they were doing. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to–” Just as Jax tried to pull their hand away, Vergil grabbed it, put their knuckles up to his lips and kissed them, looking directly at Jax as he did so. Jax realized that the heat that had accumulated in between their legs had never really left. Jax felt their cheeks heat up again, he was having too much fun doing this. 

“A-about our deal... I think I need some time to think it over.” Vergil covered their hand with his own.

“Take all the time you need. I would never rush you to make a decision.” Jax still had a burning question in mind.

“Is there a reason you call me Lavender?” Vergil gave a slight chuckle. He came closer to Jax, looking deep into their eyes.

“Your soul, your very essence, smells like the finest fields of lavender in France.” Vergil caressed their face. Jax leaned into it as Vergil pulled them into another embrace. They inhaled deeply, trying to concentrate on his scent. He smelled like a vast pine forest that Jax could just get lost in. Jax looked Vergil in the eyes, a smirk was attached to his perfectly chiseled face. 

“I wanna give you something, something for helping me with my nightmares.” Jax got up and shuffled through their drawer. Where was it? There it was! As they pulled out the shiny crystal, they walked over to Vergil, placing it in his hand. 

“It's pyrite, it'll keep you safe.” A genuine smile appeared on Vergil's face.

“Only you would think to protect a demon like me.” Vergil stood up, put on his coat, and made his way to the door. 

“Wait!” Jax ran over to him, got on their tippy toes, and gave Vergil a kiss on the cheek. He smirked, sprung his wings and flew off into the night. 

  
  



End file.
